Show some heart
by Letmethinkagain
Summary: Cruise ship to London? sounds fun right? throw in enemies, love, jealousy and school! your holiday just went from good to bad. at least that's what Austin thought until he met Ally. couples include: KICK, AUSSLY and maybe some TREZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Show some heart**

**A kickin'it, lab rats and Austin and Ally crossover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of kickin'it, lab rats or Austin and Ally characters.**

**Authors note: in this story Bree and Adam are not related to Chase. Also Chase is older than Bree. Also Austin, Dallas and Dez do not know Ally, Trish and Cassidy. Also Eddie is not in this story.**

Chapter 1

Kickin'it POV, Kim POV

"Guess what! "Rudy asked as we walked in for training that Wednesday afternoon.

"You got a pet crocodile?" asked Jerry. He was the dumb one that didn't care for school.

"Nope, we're all going on a cruise to London!" Rudy told us jumping up and down. Rudy was our faithful sensei that often got too excited.

"Where is the little guy?" asked Jerry. Like I said he was the dumb one. I walked up to him and said:

"Jerry, we are not getting a pet crocodile"

"So are you sure that our parents are ok with this?" Jack asked; trust Jack to be the sensible one. Even though he was a third degree black belt and the top student in our dojo he was always the one who was always had to check in with reality.

"All of your parents agreed to this trip as long as you attend the seven sea high school throughout the whole three weeks on the cruise and back.

"I guess it's settled then," I said, my lips curling into a smile. "We're going to London!"

Ally POV

"Guess who got us a vacation on a cruise to London?" my best friend Trish had asked over the phone yesterday.

"I 'm so excited," I had said. The yesterday's conversation was replaying through my head. This was going to be the best vacation ever. Trish had even invited Cassidy to tag along. I couldn't wait; this was going to be so much fun.

Austin POV

I was so frustrated at Dez; I still don't know why he had invited Dallas to come with on the cruise with us. He knew that I detested him. I would rather stick a plastic fork in my eye twirl it around as if it were a plate of spaghetti and then eat it as if it were a meatball. I don't know why but we hate each other. This vacation couldn't get any worse.

Bree POV

"Mum, does Adam have to come?" I asked for about the ninth time that day.

"No Adam, No Cruise," she replied

"Why?" I droned. My throat hurting

"Breanne Henderson we have discussed this before. You're not responsible to go on the cruise by yourself, that's why you have to go with your brother'" she said. I grunted

"Please, Mum" I begged

"No and my decision is final"

I was supremely annoyed but soughed and went upstairs to pack. I guess I was going with Adam.

Lab Rats POV, Leo POV

I was so embarrassed and I wasn't even looking, I didn't want to. I heard a familiar chuckle as I looked up my face burning red. This was the worst experience I have gone through with my family. There was my mother prancing around the room dancing in every available space there was. My step-brother Chase was laughing his head off rolling around on the plush orange clutching his sides, Tears of happiness streaming down his face. To make matters worse, my step-dad was filming the whole thing whilst trying to cover his giggles. That left me hiding under the counter trying to hide my bright crimson face. My mum had married my step-dad a week ago and for our family vacation we were going on a cruise to London for three weeks. She was so excited he was dancing around the room. I was looking forward to the vacation but now seeing my mum like this makes me feel uneasy and anxious.

_Later on the Tipton cruises ship…_

Leo POV

After we arrived on the boat, got handed our cabin keys by the curly haired receptionist who looked down on me like I was a child and finding out that I will be sharing a cabin with Chase I was furious.

"School starts tomorrow," the receptionist said flashing us a fake smile.

"What school?" I asked. I glanced at Chase; even though he has super smarts I could tell that he wasn't pleased about the school situation. We turned to look at Mr Davenport who flashed us a big cheesy grin

"Surprise!" he said.

Bree POV

I waited patiently by the reception desk as the curly brown haired lady fumbled around for my cabin key. After a couple of moments she had fished out a silver key that glinted in the sunlight, attached to it was a card with the numbers 1074 printed in fancy writing.

"This is your timetable for school, it begins tomorrow," the receptionist replied innocently handing me a laminated sheet of pin paper with fancy edging.

"Wait school?" I questioned her

"Yes, staring tomorrow, Monday"

"Thank you for the information." I said walking away. I turned to face Adam. "Do you know that we have to go to school," I said complaining.

"Yep," he said

"Urgh," I groaned

Austin POV

I stared at the cabin door, the silver plaque with grey engraved numbers: 1081. Dallas had locked me out of our cabin.

"Dallas, I demand that you open this door right," I shouted with fury, from the corner of my eye I saw three girls giggling at me. I turned around to face them. They were really pretty. The first one was Latino with long curly black hair. She wore a purple, zebra print tank top and bright blue jeggings with a dark red jacket. In her hair was a blue head band with a purple bow. She wore her hair down twirling her hair around her finger smiling at me nervously. The next one had dirty blonde hair. It was straight and she wore it in a high pony tail. She wore a yellow and white stripped tank top and a really short green skirt. She was wearing red flip flops. She flipped her pony tail and gave me a sweet smile. The next girl caught my eye. She had chestnut hair that was dip dyed blonde. She wore a red crop top that bore the words: GEEK. She also wore black shorts along with pink flip flops. In her hair there was a black lace bow. She smiled at me and pointed a finger at the door.

I cast my eyes to the door. It was open! Dallas!

The girls continued to giggle as my face flushed red. Could this holiday get any worse?

**Poor Austin. what will happen next? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading chapter 1 and hope you guys enjoy chapter 2**

Austin POV

I barged into my room/cabin that I shared with Dallas.

"You evil thing, you purposely opened door!'" I screamed

"Didn't you tell me to open the door?" he asked innocently.

"Urgh," I asked as he smirked and went back to texting his mates.

Jack POV

"Wow!" I examined as I enter the ship. The wooden floor was polished and shone brightly. The buffet tables looked fresh and inviting. It was perfect and what was even better was that I could spend a vacation with Kim.

I really liked Kim. Her big hazel eyes and her long soft hair was what I loved about her most. She was imperfectly perfect. I couldn't tell her this though because she just doesn't feel that way about me, I bet you.

I looked up and saw Kim and I smiled, nothing is going to stop me from enjoying myself.

Time skip to school/Monday

Chase POV

Even the smartest guy in the world has to go to school unfortunately. Leo and I came in early to choose seats in the class room. I took one in the second row and Leo sat at the back. Some people started coming in. a whole gang of people came. They introduced themselves as: Milton, Jerry, Jack and Kim. I thought Kim was quite pretty but she wasn't the type I'd go for. I stared at Kim for a little while and noticed Jack glaring at me. What was his problem? I glanced up to see more people coming in girls called: Ally, Trish and Cassidy. Boys called: Austin, Dez and Dallas. Then finally a girl called Bree and her brother Adam.

I stared at Bree she was gorgeous. Her beautiful soft brown curls and her big doe eyes were so attractive. I waved at her and she smiled then looked around the room. She spotted Austin who gave a wave and a killer smile to her, she then waved back and looked at him longingly. My heart sunk.

Soon the teacher came in and started the lesson. I couldn't stop thinking about Bree and then Austin. I hated him even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

Jack POV

That chase guy was staring at Kim, my Kimmy. I tried to make it clear that she was mine but I then realised that she wasn't.

Austin POV

I saw ally in class today. Tried to get her attention, but Dallas got there before me. He started chatting to her and flirting. I could tell that she liked him. I felt annoyed and a tiny bit jealous but I guess I was going to have to live with it. but it would be hard, Ally was just so perfect.

Time skip to end of lesson

I followed Dallas to the sky deck and watched him from behind the hot tub. He walked towards Ally. Okay I admit I kind of like Ally but she clearly didn't like me. Still I wanted to know what Dallas was going to tell her. I thought of Ally again. I bet she thinks that I am stupid jerk that didn't know that his cabin door was open. Sometimes I hate myself but hate Dallas more.

I silently walked up behind Dallas and heard painful words that my heart couldn't take in.

"Ally will you go out with me?"

**Cliffy, what do you think ally will say? Will she say yes or no? **

**Sorry if this chapter was rather short but hope that you enjoyed.**

**Plz review**

**thx **

**Lily**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you AnMaRo412 for reviewing: yes I will be updating soon. And funypicklesareawesome: read on to find out**

**This is going to be a rather short chapter because I have so much home work to do. Sorry if I haven't been updating my computer crashed yesterday and just got fixed so, anyway on with ze story.**

Austin POV

I ran straight back to my cabin and flopped onto the bed. I hate Dallas, is he out to destroy my life? Why do I like Ally so much? I shouldn't like her. I'm Austin Moon, the player, the heartbreaker. I never settle down with girls, my record was six weeks with Kira. Am I, Austin Moon falling in love? Well there is no chance of that happening now because Dallas is stealing her from me and I was going to have to deal with it.

Ally POV

I looked up at Dallas. He was cute but I didn't want him. He looked like a player. All of the boys did. They all had cute hair, a flirtatious smile, trying to look up our shorts especially that Austin dude. What assholes.

"Um, I'll think about it," I said and then ran back to my cabin.

I called Trish and Cassidy into my cabin. I told then all the details. Cassidy's face fell. I could tell she had an obvious crush on him. I looked across at Trish. I knew that she knew too.

Kim POV

I really wanted to get to know our classmates so I invited them to come over to my cabin.

At 7:30 straight after Dinner, they started knocking. Jack, Jerry and Milton came in first. Next were two girls; Grace and Julie, after them was Bree followed by Chase and Leo. I was a bit upset that Austin didn't come. I really liked him and his gorgeous hair but I realized he must have all the girls coming and lapping up his attention. I didn't want to be like them.

Chase had suggested that we play Truth or Dare. Everyone nodded and sat down in a Circle, looking at each other giggling. This was going to be fun.

Cassidy POV

I'm so upset that Dallas asked out Ally. I've hated her she and everything, the looks the Grades and the boys. I hated it. She could get any guy because she is so confident (**I know she is not like this on the show, but I changed it so the story works better**) and has everything she could ever have. I like her as a friend but she secretly pisses me off.

Dallas POV

Ally came to my cabin later. My face lit up when she entered.

"Um, about the date situation," she started. I flipped my hair and put on a (at least what I thought was a) cute smile.

"Sorry no," she finished. She flashed we a cute smile that highlighted her dimples. With that she left flicking her hair off her face. What a check! Who rejects me?

A few seconds later Austin came in.

"Who was that?" he asked

"Ally," I said

"What did she want?" he asked

"I asked her out and she just came to say yes," I lied. I hated Austin and he hated me. I just wanted to piss him off.

Austin POV

She said yes! It was like a knife to the heart a twist of my gut. My heart was breaking and I couldn't tape it up anymore.

**Done! I hope u guys like it. Can you guys come up with some truths or dares for the characters to use, because I don't have any good ideas. Thanks guys**

**Please read and review**

**Lily **

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's late. I really hope you like it. sorry because this chappie might be a bit rushed, anyway on with chapter 4**

Bree POV

Jack offered to start the game. He turned to face Chase. I sort of liked Chase, but I dint want him to know that.

"How many girls have you dated and how many of them have you kissed?" asked Jack

He stayed silent and I could feel myself blushing. Why was I blushing?

"Um, I've dated three girls and I haven't kissed any," he replied and he hung his head with shame. I thought that he was really sweet, but across the room I saw Grace making googly eyes at Chase. I sighed, I wasn't ready to have a boyfriend yet, plus Adam would never agree to it.

Chase turned to look at Kim and said

"Out of all the boys in our class who would go out on a date with," he asked

Jack POV

I tensed, I wanted to know. I wanted for her to desperately to say my name.

"Austin," she mumbled

I felt shaky and sad. I tried my best not to show it and then it went crazy.

Grace admitted she had a crush on Chase, who then blushed. Julie saying she had a thing for Milton. Leo had said that he didn't like anyone. Then the door opened and Austin, Dallas, Dez, Trish and Cassidy.

They joined the circle and suggest that we play spin the bottle.

Bree POV

Austin spun the bottle. It was silent as the bottle slowly came to a stop.

Slowly

Slowly

It stopped on me. I gulped and turned to face the crowd they gave me looks of envy and I sighed. Austin moved across the circle towards me and then he kissed me. His hands were on my face, cupping my chin. His tongue forced its way into my mouth playing with my tongue. The kiss went to fast and was just sloppy. After what seemed like forever he pulled away and I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, wiping away all the saliva he had left. This was not what a girl imaged as her first kiss.

I sat back down and spun the bottle. It landed on Chase. I hoped that this kiss would be better. I leaned in and our lips met, gently and sweetly. His lips were soft and lovely. It was short but passionate. I pulled away smiling. He smiled back. It was beautiful, every girl's dream kiss.

Chase POV

I kissed her.

I think she liked it.

I think I'm in love.

Kim POV

Chase spun the bottle and it landed on Cassidy. Who got a small peck on the lips which lasted no more than two seconds. She them spun it and it landed back on Austin. They leaned in and soon they were making out on the floor. His hand on her face, her hands wrapped in his hair. I smiled. Austin then kissed Grace who then kissed jack who then spun the bottle that landed on me. This couldn't have been more awkward. Jack and I were best friends no more than that. We leaned in, his lips touched mine sending a jolt of electricity through my body. He pushed hard into my mouth and I pushed back. I slowly pulled away not wanting our kiss to end.

I have one thing to say now. That kiss changed everything.

**Sorry Ally is not in the story. If you are wondering, she is in her cabin she's not really in the mood for this stuff, but anyway who you enjoyed. Please give me ideas I have no idea where this story is going. Anyway with that said I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please read and review**

**Thank you guys so much**

**Chapter 5 will be out soon**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**THX**

**LILY**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 OMG i have a boyfriend!

**Authors note; I'm really sorry if this chapter is short, I'll try and make it as long as I can. My "friend" is being a bitch and she is being really mean to me so I'm feeling really depressed:(, that fucking bitch. It's really late over here (this is when I am writing it, I might update it tomorrow) and I'm really tired but I wanted to give you guys another chapter, plus writing cheers me up. I'm still trying to get over the fact she said some really hurtful things about Me.; Anyway enough about my life. Let the story begin.**

Chapter 5: OMG he's my boyfriend!

Jack POV

Kim. That was all that I could think about. I sat nervously, shuffling every now and again. Everyone was looking at me weirdly. I sat up straight and ran my hands through my hair.

Then Rudy came in or shall I say karate kicked down our door and jumped into the room.

"What's going on in here?" he asked/shouted.

"Nothing," I replied innocently.

"Right, everybody out!" he shouted. Slowly everyone got up. Kim remained sitting frowning as everyone left. On his way out Austin winked at Kim. I made sure that I was the last one to leave the room, grunting I went out the door.

As I heard the door click into place I sighed. This was great. Austin was such a fucking asshole. I felt tired

I slumped sown onto my bed and unfortunately I shared a room with Jerry. I wanted to talk about this with someone and he wasn't really the best guy to talk to, on second thought nor was any other guy I knew. Milton wasn't that sympathetic and Rudy would just talk crazy. I sighed again. I usually talked things over with Kim.

"What's up dude?" he finally asked. I shut my eyes and lay back on the bed, Jerry would never understand. "Is it Kim?" he asked. I moaned.

"Maybe," I said.

Cassidy POV

After I left Kim's cabin, Trish came and told me that she was going to see Ally because she needed cheering up or something I wasn't listening. I was happy, finally I could talk to Austin and ally won't be there to interfere. Austin was my type of man. I knocked on his door gently.

"Ally?" he asked. My mind went red. I was so fucking annoyed at Ally. It was always about Ally.

"No," I said

"I'm sorry… I'm not really in the mood for it today,"

"Oh," I mumbled and then fled tears filled my eyes and my vision went blurry, why was it all about Ally?

Chase POV

I was going to do. I was finally going to do. I was going to ask Bree to be my girlfriend.

Time skip to after school the next day

Bree ran out the classroom. I chased after her, she was really fast and I ended up crashing into her and sending her flying across the sky deck. I climbed to my feet and offered her my hand, she took it a jolt of electricity as our skin touched and I pulled her up. She smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Bree," she said.

"I'm Chase, I go to school with you" I said.

"Cool, what are doing now?" she asked

"Well, actually I came to talk to you," I said. She blushed

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Um… I was wondering, if you'd… um, be my girlfriend?" I asked I felt my face burn red. I gulped, she smiled. We stood there for a few second looking at each other.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes!" and then we were hugging, it felt so right, her in my arms.

Bree POV

OMG, I have a boyfriend!

OMG!

I felt so happy but I reminded myself that I couldn't tell him that I was bionic.

No one knew except my family; you see me and Adam were implanted with bionic chips that gave us special abilities. I had super speed and Adam had super strength. I know that another baby was also implanted with a chip that gave him or her super smarts.

I was so happy! I have a boyfriend. He was perfect. He was called Chase.

Austin POV

I tried to enjoy myself at Kim's get together but the horrifying image of Dallas and Ally kept popping into my head. My mind was messed up. I decided to ignore them, that way I could actually get on with my life. And now I had to go apologise to Cassidy.

She was going to be the perfect distraction from Ally and besides she was really pretty.

Dallas and Ally would no longer exist to me.

Perfect.

**What do you think then? I wish that I had their life, mine stinks. I am currently obsessed with the song: Nothing's gonna stop me now by Olivia Holt. It cheers me up. **

**Please read and review**

**Thanks guys**

**Lily**

**xxx**

**:( **


End file.
